1. Field
This document relates to a mobile terminal comprising a rotary type input device and a method of setting sensitivity using the same.
2. Related Art
As the demand for mobile terminals increases rapidly, a lot of supplementary functions, such as text or multimedia messages, a telephone directory, a photograph album, MP3, motion images, and schedules, have been developed and serviced.
A mobile terminal is equipped with several input devices for facilitating the search and selection of the supplementary functions. Of the several input devices, a jog disk generally has a disk shape. A user can easily search and select menus and data, such as photographs stored in the mobile terminal, as well as music by rotating and moving the jog disk using a fingertip.
Although the sensitivity is the same when the jog disk is used, a user may feel different. However, there is a problem that a user could not set the sensitivity to his taste.
There is also another problem in which operation delay occurs due to a time lag in an actual process in the mobile terminal when the jog disk is rapidly rotated and moved physically.